


~The Lady of Light

by CoveredinLemons



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, to battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel defends Lothlórien</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Lady of Light

Gladriel would eat sausage tonight. She hated the doodleoododoodo


End file.
